


Feels Like Loss

by DrGaster



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Android AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 01:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16714231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGaster/pseuds/DrGaster
Summary: It's a given.





	Feels Like Loss

They have scars; it’s a given, in Aperture. Nigel wears a scarf he found in the facility to hide the scuffs of a recent nasty incident, when he got stuck in the wires on the maintenance catwalk and struggled for hours, terrified even though he knew he couldn’t suffocate.

It’s a given, though when they’re lounging in the quiet, Wheatley takes care to kiss his way up Nigel’s neck, pulling the scarf away. It’s dropped gently to the floor, left among cans of orange soda. Their test subjects are long gone. Maybe they can hear singing, in the far distance.


End file.
